The goal of this project is to develop, implement and evaluate a variety of strategies/activities intended to increase the number of MSN graduates seeking and obtaining admission to a PhD Program. The University of Texas at Arlington (UTA) School of Nursing will develop and implement an inter-institutional partnership with The University of the Incarnate Word (UIW) in San Antonio, Texas, which has a master's degree as its terminal degree in nursing. This cooperative effort is intended to increase the competitiveness of UIW graduates applying for doctoral study. The specific outcomes of the proposed project are to: 1) increase from 0 to 20% each year the number of MSN graduates from diverse populations (at UIW) who are admitted into a doctoral program; 2) increase from 74% to 100% the number of MSN students at UIW progressing from admission to graduation; 3) increase from 0% to 20% each year the number of MSN students from diverse populations (at UIW) who are certified as Research Assistants; 4) increase the number of collaborative studies between faculty at UIW and UTA from 1 to 4 over a three year period; and 5) increase from 0% to 20% the number of MSN students from diverse populations (at UIW) who are participating in faculty research each year. All MSN students at UIW School of Nursing will attend MSN/PhD Forums each semester to obtain information about doctoral study, have the opportunity to hear faculty/student research presentations and will be invited to be trained as Research Assistants/Data Collectors. Two Bridge Fellows will be appointed each year of the project and will be assigned faculty research mentors. They will work 5 hours per week with their mentors, be prepared as Research Assistants/Data Collectors, attend and present their research at a national nursing research conference each year and enroll in a doctoral level course to be offered by distance education from UTA. This course will assist them in the preparation and dissemination of research findings. Faculty at the two institutions will participate in annual summer Grant Writing Work shops to be offered by UTA faculty and have the opportunity to establish collaborative research and multi-site studies. The UTA/UIW Bridges to Doctorate Consortium will enhance the scholarly endeavors of faculty and students on both campuses and will prepare MSN students for entry into a doctoral program.